If you were still here I could tell you I love you
by lily-rhiannon
Summary: 'Death leaves a hole in the heart that no one can repair"  Grief stricken when their loved ones die, how will Louis, Harry and Hermione react?  A response to the without you challenge, three different chapters, R
1. If you were still here

**A/N: These following three chapters are part of the "Without you challenge" The death of someone, being mourned by another. First chapter is George Weasly, mourned by Louis Weasly. **

**Beta-ed by my faithful best friend in the whole entire world, Penonpaperfingersonkeys**

**Enjoy and please pretty please.**

**Reviews!**

**Xoxo**

**Chapter one: If you were still here.**

**

* * *

**

George Weasley's body twisted unnaturally before he fell to the ground with a small thud, his killer Dolohov laughed his hysterical laugh, which echoed through the thin walls of this room. George's room, where he had lived, slept, breathed before that curse, that u n f o r g i v a b l e curse, destroyed him, what was him, his being was gone. He was inexistent, had the old Death Eater not given the thought that Uncle George had a family, a wife and two children? He would be now, with his twin Fred, who had been killed by that same man, the man 'Dolohov' who has ruined, so many people's lives, by killing these two innocent Weasly boys, who had so much more time ahead of them.

Such a life.

OoOoOo

Dolohov had come into George's room and killed him for speaking badly of the long dead Voldemort; though he was dead, he still had a handful of loyal, evil Death Eater's.

Louis Weasly was scared, Dolohov had dissaparated and was long gone, but he was alone now. His favourite Uncle was dead. Gone. Just like that.

His memory destroyed along with him.

He hurried over to his Uncle's side,

"George, Uncle George? Are you there?" He shook him gently, as if to wake him, but got no reaction.

"Wake up please." He dissolved into sobs and simply lay by his Uncles side until morning. He was woken by gentle hands - his father's.

"Louis, come with me, C'mon Lewi."

He picked him up and held his head comfortingly; Charlie picked up his younger brothers body and wrapped it into a sheet.

"Well bury him next to his brother, but take him to mum first, she'll want to say goodbye." Charlie started, choking back tears before continuing.

"Louis, did you see it happen?"

He nodded his face framed in a blank expression.

"Who was it, was it Dolohov, or Lestrange?"

"No it was Dolohov, he d-did the Avada Kedavra. Uncle George... he just flopped to the ground,"

The two older men looked at each other solemnly and nodded. They suddenly apparated to what Louis recognised as the Burrow, where his grandparents live. He entered the house to find all of his cousins, uncles, aunties and grandparents standing there grimly, even babyLily and Hugo were crying.

His mother grabbed him into a huge hug,

"My poor leetle baby boy, I am so sorry, I should 'ave been more careful, we knew they were after him."

"It's ok mum, honestly." Louis found his shoulders suddenly racking with the ferocity of his sobs, it had just hit him, his uncle, holey Uncle George was dead, gone forever.

Louis went through; like everyone else, a mourning period. His body felt stiff, his tears dried up and he couldn't cry anymore

No

He wanted to avenge his Uncle's death

Soon it would be Dolohovs turn to die.

Soon... he wanted vengeance.


	2. I could tell you

**A/N : This is the second part of the without you challenge, I'm going to make this a three shot, seeing as I had three pairings I wanted to use! This one is Harry/Ginny, please review!**

**NO FAVOURITES WITHOUT A R E V I E W please**

**Beta: Ginny Jackson **

**Xoxo**

She laid there, a mangled heap on the St. Mungo's hospital bed, she was beautiful. Even when she was in dire peril, her red hair framed her face, she looked peaceful; sleeping. Harry moved past a sobbing Hermione and Ron and reached for his girlfriend's hand, squeezing it. Hoping, just hoping she would squeeze back.

"Gin, Ginny, babe, wake up."

They had already been told that the cruciatis curse that had been used on her, followed by the blood loss of the giant tarantula bite. She was so brave; she didn't deserve to be here right now, dying slowly. She wasn't even eighteen yet.

"Ginny, please look at me, please Ginny wake up." Harry chocked, his eyes were streaming with tears.

She suddenly blinked open her big brown eyes, their innocence and beauty boring into Harry's brilliant green ones

"Harry, I love you." She gave him a weak small smile, which he returned gracefully swooping down to kiss both of her cheeks and her eyelids, she gave his hand a small squeeze, and Harry just stood there for a moment, forgetting there were other people in the room, he watched her chest, rising and falling, slowly, there was a larger gap in between her breaths. Her breathing became raspy and short, until suddenly her grip loosened and her hand slipped out of his and fell limply to her side, Ginny Weasley was dead.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry finally arrived home, puffy eyed and shallows faced. Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's hadn't taken Ginny's death lightly. The glum demeanour of the family was obvious, no one smiled, bothered to eat or shower, even the twins hadn't bothered to crack one joke; which in itself was very rare.

Harry wandered down the hall of the Burrow, looking at all the smiling, waving photos of Ginny, her first day at Hogwarts, her at Bill and Fleur's wedding, a gap toothed smiling baby with a tuft of fiery hair. She was so beautiful, so, so beautiful. Why did it have to be her? Poor, young innocent Ginny.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ginny's funeral was a very solemn occasion, Weasley's had come from all over the country, as had many people from Hogwarts, everyone was dressed in black, even Luna. Harry finally got called up to say the concluding speech that he had prepared. He was worried; he knew he that he wouldn't be able to get through it, without crying again. For someone who hardly ever had cried before, he was doing an awful lot of it recently.

"Now, we have Ginny's friend and boyfriend here to share, some final words to conclude this ceremony."

As he stood up he looked around, women were weeping, Mrs Weasley and Hermione were deeply sobbing into their hands, comforting one other, Harry walked awkwardly up to the front podium, braced himself, took a deep breath and prepared to begin.

"Ginevra Weasley, was a brave young girl, to the end.

I met Ginny in my first year; she was a shy girl, who was the little sister of my best friend Ron."

He indicated over to a glum looking Ron.

"In my second year at Hogwarts, I became closer to her; I visited her family home for the first time, and recued her, from Tom Riddle. Suddenly she became like family to me, we were close, and she would regularly hang out with me, Ron and Hermione.

Fifth year came, she joined "Dumbledore's Army" with a lot of us here, she was very confident, bright and popular, she was now dating and becoming more mature, when we went to the Ministry, to fight, she was there, fighting with us. She was always so, so brave."

Harry paused for a moment regaining himself, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"In my sixth year, I became Quidditch captain, she was always a great help in organising everything when I was knocked out somewhere in the hospital wing."

Harry smiled meekly; some people in the audience gave a small chuckle.

"Also in sixth year, we started dating, I was so, so happy, as I had realised my feelings for her the previous year. Eventually I had to break it off, much to my deep regret, as Voldemort was doing his best to kill everyone whom I loved most. Seventh year came by, most of the time I was with Ron and Hermione tracking down Horcruxes to kill Voldemort. When I came back to Hogwarts, we told her she was too young to fight the Death Eaters. She refused to accept that and snuck out to battle, she was doing so well until Bellatrix Lestrange, almost got her with the Avada Kedavra, she missed by inches, thank goodness for that, I had never been more scared in my life."

Harry again paused, wiped his damp eyes and continued for the final point in his speech.

"After the battle, Ginny and I got back together, but it was unfair, we didn't get enough time together and Lucius Malfoy cursed her then set the Giant Tarantula on her, in the end killing her.

Ginny was a brave, strong and talented young woman, she was my girlfriend and best friend. And I loved her so much, like all of you here today do as well, I just hope, that this is the end that no more innocent people will die, because of me."

With that Harry moved away from the microphone and started to walk down to his seat, everyone erupted with applause, patting him on the back, holding his hand comfortingly just for a moment.

Finally when they lowered the coffin into the ground he felt that Ginny Weasly had been properly laid to rest, finally she was appropriately respectively laid to rest.


End file.
